like the stars upon us
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: [BSD!AU] Hay dos cosas que, para Tsukishima Kei, son bastante claras y obvias: La primera, que la vida es bastante aburrida; la segunda es que en verdad disfruta hacerle la vida imposible a aquellos que están a su alrededor con su personalidad tan ácida y sarcástica que saca de quicio a cualquiera. [Para Iwaizumi Hajime por su cumpleaños]


• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 7** ,037  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y/o gramática, OoC que roza lo descarado, escenas que pueden ser innecesarias, muerte de personaje, una mala adaptación del universo de Bungou Stray Dogs con personajes de HQ  
• **Dedicatoria: P** ara Iwaizumi Hajime por su cumpleaños. Tardé un mes, pero terminé tu regalo de este año.

* * *

 **H** ola a todos por acá, feliz año nuevo y todo eso.

Diría que tengo una gran explicación para todo este enredo, pero la verdad es que ni yo entiendo qué terminé haciendo; mucho menos entiendo porque creí que era buena idea tratar de adaptar una de las historias de otro manga que me gusta y estar una semana completa escribiendo en las noches en lugar de dormir.

Hay varias partes que podrían sobrar, lo sé. No las quité y no sé la razón a eso; tampoco hay mucha coherencia o explicaciones muy claras. El final podría ser demasiado apresurado y dejar la sensación de que falta algo, pero creo que para ser la primera vez que adapto algo no quedó tan mal.

Iwa-chan, ya sabes todo el drama que pasé para tener incluso ganas de escribir, pero no iba a perder la costumbre de regalarte algo, y espero que la extensión compense un poco la tardanza.

So...si leíste la ficha de arriba y mi verborrea originada por no dormir nada, espero que disfrutes de tu lectura (y de paso me digas si te gustó o no en los comentarios).

* * *

Hay dos cosas que, para Tsukishima Kei, son bastante claras y obvias:

La primera, que la vida es bastante aburrida y que aún extraña a su hermano mayor, además de las consecuencias que conlleva el incidente en el que murió Akiteru van a ser un enorme peso que nunca podrá quitarse de encima por más que quiera.

La segunda es que, a pesar de que quiere morirse lo más pronto posible, en verdad disfruta hacerle la vida imposible a aquellos que están a su alrededor con su personalidad tan ácida y sarcástica que saca de quicio a cualquiera que tenga lo que Kei denomina como una _«mente débil»_.

Teniendo esas dos cosas bastante claras en su cabeza, el individuo conocido como Tsukishima Kei se autodenomina como un imbécil que lo único que sabe hacer bien es usar a las personas para llevar a cabo sus planes, y que es _bastante bueno_ en lo que hace, tanto que hay quienes lo consideran un genio –su hermano era parte de ese grupo de personas que lo consideraban un genio capaz de matar a sangre fría, pero que aun así lo apreciaba– a pesar de que él solo quiere acabar con su aburrida existencia, y si es de una forma bastante memorable, mejor.

.

La vida fuera de la mafia es mucho más fácil de llevar, más entretenida en lo que Kei puede admitir. Sus manos dejaron de tener olor a pólvora y sangre (a pesar de que aún recuerda el frío de la pistola sobre sus manos manchadas de sangre todavía caliente, y de que es un episodio en su vida que nunca podrá borrar por más que lo desee), su cabeza se ha ido vaciando de las constantes imágenes de todas las personas a las que torturó y sus oídos ahora son capaces de apreciar mucho mejor los agradables sonidos de Yokohama así como de las notas musicales con las que busca distraerse de la monótona rutina que lleva desde siempre.

—Akiteru... —el sabor que deja el pronunciar el nombre de su fallecido hermano sigue siendo desagradable y odioso. Sus manos siguen temblando como ese día, y a pesar de que el silencio le parece relajante, en su cabeza sigue repitiendo la escena en la que Tsukishima Akiteru fue asesinado por su mejor amigo a quien apreciaba tanto por tener habilidades muy parecidas.

— _Oya, oya, oya_ —la conocida voz ajena le saca de su mente, y rápidamente le hace sentir odio hacia el dueño de esta—, pero sí es _Tsukki-kun_.

El rubio solo suelta un largo suspiro exasperado, y deja el ramo de flores sobre la tumba de su hermano poco antes de pedir, como acostumbra, por su eterno descanso y despedirse de Akiteru.

Kei se voltea, y confirma que frente a él está ese _idiota_ con sonrisa de gato de Cheshire y peinado sacado de la época _emo_ , vestido con su típico traje negro y camisa roja que le hace pensar que solo tiene un solo juego de ropa.

—Hola, _traidor-kun_ —la simpática sonrisa de Kuroo solo provoca que el rubio frunza el ceño lo más que le es posible y le dedique una mirada cargada de odio puro.

—¿Qué quieres, Kuroo _-san_? —pregunta Tsukishima de manera directa. _«Entre más rápido hable, mejor»_ , piensa Kei una vez que su ceño se relaja un poco.

—¿De esa forma salidas al que alguna vez fue tu compañero de crímenes? —Tetsurō finge sentirse ofendido por la actitud del más alto, pero a los pocos segundos regresa la ancha sonrisa burlona a su boca—. Como sea…Oikawa acaba de hacer su movimiento.

Tsukishima solo asiente al escuchar que el líder de una de las organizaciones que desean hacerse con _el Libro_ ha hecho su movida, y una leve sonrisa se hace presente en sus delgados labios.

—Necesitamos movernos de aquí —dice Kei, sin mostrar alguna emoción—. No es lugar para hablar de estas cosas —el rubio hace un par de señas que solo los miembros con mayor rango en la Mafia Portuaria saben, y que el mayor entiende perfectamente.

 _«Los muertos también escuchan»,_ es el mensaje que expresa el rubio, y Kuroo solo suelta una risita con algo de burla solo para seguir la corriente, pero agudizando sus sentidos solo para identificar el lugar en el que podría encontrarse la rata que los sigue.

—Conozco un buen lugar en donde podemos hablar y hacer lo que quieras —pronuncia Kuroo con picardía, provocando que Kei solo le dedique una mirada molesta, pero aceptando de todos modos.

Antes de partir, Tetsurō deja sus respetos a la tumba de Akiteru. Para Kuroo, a pesar de que ninguno haya convivido más allá de las esporádicas misiones en las que Kei lograba arrastrarlo con él, le guardaba un gran respeto al mayor de los Tsukishima por nunca dejar de sonreír como si fuera el cálido sol de otoño y nunca matar a nadie durante el tiempo que formó parte de la Mafia.

.

Caminar lado a lado, como hace casi cinco años en los que Kei huyó y dejó la Mafia Portuaria poco después de la muerte de su hermano, sin que el rencor que Kuroo se muestre abiertamente a pesar de que en ese momento lo único que desea es acabar con la vida del contrario por seguir usándolo como un peón más en su interminable ajedrez, se siente demasiado irreal.

El rubio mantiene la guardia baja con sus audífonos puestos y la música a un volumen nada saludable para sus oídos, pues el mayor puede escuchar la música tan mala que le gusta —en su opinión, obviamente, porque Kei opina exactamente lo mismo del _«insufrible ruido»,_ como lo define Tsukishima la mayoría de las veces, que el pelinegro suele escuchar—, pero Tetsurō sabe que solo es una actuación muy buena, pues Kei (con su increíble intelecto y forma tan asquerosa de predecir todos los escenarios posibles) siempre está alerta aunque parezca todo lo contrario.

Kuroo, por su parte, solo mantiene sus sentidos alerta, como si fuera un gato o una pantera tratando de cazar a su presa (de ahí su apodo dentro de la mafia), escuchando todos los sonidos a su alrededor y analizando la situación de una manera similar a la que el rubio lo hace, pero sin ser tan _genial_ como lo es Tsukishima Kei. Tetsurō nunca logrará ser tan bueno como quien en su momento fuera el ejecutivo más joven de una organización de moral dudosa y sangre en las manos de todos sus miembros.

—Si intentas alguna de tus estúpidas bromas, olvida que voy a respetar la tregua que mantienen nuestros superiores —declara el rubio, sin mostrar alguna emoción y dejando en claro que _sabe qué es lo que piensa_ el mayor, aunque en realidad no lo sepa.

Tetsurō solo ríe, apenas, al sentir la mirada acusadora del más alto sobre él y solo alza las manos en señal de que es inocente de lo que sea que lo estén culpando. Podrá estar latente el odio que siempre le va a guardar a Kei por haber desaparecido hace poco más de cuatro años, y unirse a la organización rival hace poco más de dos en un intento por ser mejor persona, ese odio nunca va a desaparecer, tampoco lo harán las ganas de cobrar venganza por lo de su pequeños _Gatos negros_ que terminaron muertos por culpa de ese astuto chico; pero de ahí a desobedecer y traicionar la confianza que le tiene el jefe Nekomata, hay una astral diferencia.

—Nada de eso, _Tsukki_ —la sonrisa gatuna no tarda en aparecer, y Kei solo acentúa la mirada acusadora con la que ahora observa al mayor—, solo estamos tomando el camino largo para que podamos disfrutar de nosotros —responde Tetsurō en tono burlesco, pero dejando implícito, con las señas que solo ellos dos conocen, que, si alguien los está siguiendo, en algún momento será interceptado por los subordinados de Kuroo.

Kei suspira, cansado —o frustrado. A sus aburridos casi 23 años, Tsukishima ya no distingue si está cansado, frustrado o si solo odia seguir viviendo; no lo sabe, y está mejor así, gracias—, le espera una larga caminata junto al idiota con sonrisa de gato Cheshire y ridículo peinado en un intento por cazar a una de esas despreciables ratas. Pero, conociendo la tasa de éxito de Kuroo en cuanto a deshacerse de toda clase de plaga, por lo menos Kei está seguro de que no tendrán ningún inconveniente después.

.

Así pasan casi dos horas y media, bajo el cálido sol de otoño; caminando como si no fueran dos personas que se guardan rencor mutuamente.

Kei en algún momento escucha un disparo que no logra ser callado en su totalidad por el silenciador, y la sonrisa ladina de Kuroo le hace cambiar su expresión que no muestra nada por una cara cansada; sabe que Tetsurō suele tener muy poco respeto por su espacio personal, más cuando se trata de llevarlo a _dónde sea que puedan platicar como personas civilizadas,_ cosa que no tarda en suceder cuando siente la mano del mayor sobre su muñeca y el fuerte jaloneo que le obliga a casi correr detrás de Kuroo.

Tsukishima solo reconoce un par de calles, pues Tetsurō trata de darle más vuelta al asunto, o de distraer al rubio sabiendo que no va a funcionar, hasta que llegan a un viejo edificio abandonado —en apariencia—, pues en el momento en el que entran, Kei rápidamente reconoce el lugar como uno de los lugares que hace ocho años estaban bajo el absoluto control de los _Gatos negros_ antes de que acabara con ellos con sus trucos bajos.

—Creí que este lugar había sido quemado —es lo primero que dice Kei, logrando que Kuroo le vea molesto por su comentario.

—Lo fue, gracias a cierto _traidor,_ este lugar había sido quemado hasta quedar irreconocible —responde el mayor, dejando salir todo el odio y nostalgia que siente por recordar que sus compañeros, aquellos niños que confiaron en él le dieron la espalda al creer en las palabras de un idiota que lo único que sabe hacer es usar a la gente a su alrededor—, pero después de comprar el lugar y hacer unos cuantos arreglos, pude regresarlo a su gloria.

La mirada de Kei se mantiene fija en el piso, y solo acepta todo lo que Kuroo le dice mientras recuerda el día en el que manchó sus manos con la sangre de inocentes que, a lo mucho, habrían tenido la misma edad que él y le tenían una fe ciega a su Rey.

—Pero eso no es importante, no cuando Oikawa acaba de hacer su movimiento y, vaya que odio tener que recurrir a esto porque _odio_ tener que casi rogar, necesito que hagas el tuyo antes de que todo lo que conoces deje de existir.

El rubio sonríe de lado, de esa manera burlona en la que deja en claro que _sea-lo-que-esté-planeando,_ lleva una gran ventaja y que ya sabía que esto iba a pasar; que ya había previsto un escenario en el que Oikawa Tooru, el líder de las ratas haría su movimiento pronto y que no tardaría en tomar Yokohama en cualquier momento.

—Voy dos pasos por delante de ti, _Panthera_ —susurra Kei cerca del oído del mayor, con ese tono burlón que sabe que todo el mundo odia que use y que, de cualquier forma, seguirá usando solo para hacerle la vida imposible a los demás—. Si eso es todo lo que querías hablar conmigo, entonces me voy.

Tsukishima amenaza con irse, pero Kuroo es más rápido que él —siempre ha sido mucho más rápido que él sin importar la situación—, y le detiene tomándolo del brazo con fuerza.

—No tan rápido, aún falta algo —declara Tetsurō, completamente serio y modulando su voz para evitar que cualquiera de los subordinados que tiene escuchando en los pisos superiores pueda escuchar—, hoy a las once de la noche en el puerto. Ya sabrás de qué hablo en cuanto llegues a la Agencia, pero requieren que vayamos a resolver algo grande solo nosotros dos.

Kei asiente, afirmando que quiera o no, de todas formas, el presidente Ukai lo va a mandar al puerto a cumplir con la misión.

—Y Kuroo _-san_ —el mencionado detiene su agarre en el momento en el que le presta atención al rubio—, _no confíes en nadie en la mafia en este momento. Ni siquiera en Nekomata_ —murmura Kei lo más cerca y bajo que puede de Kuroo para estar seguro de que nadie, ni siquiera los subordinados del mayor, han escuchado lo último.

La declaración deja a Tetsurō completamente frío, y sabe que Kei le está avisando que alguien dentro de la organización podría ser un doble agente que espera el momento indicado para atacar, pero que ni siquiera él ha podido dar con su identidad.

.

Tsukishima no tarda mucho en dar con Kageyama, su antiguo subordinado (a pesar de tener la misma edad) a quien hizo sufrir demasiado cuando lo sacó de las calles junto a Kiyoko; Tobio siempre ha sido bastante torpe en esconder su presencia, o tal vez, no tiene intención alguna de esconderla sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que toparse con el rubio.

—Vaya, quién diría que mi _querido Shinigami_ terminaría bajo el poder del _Rey de los gatos_ —el comentario sale tan natural, tan lleno de malicia que Kei solo ríe para sí mismo cuando nota que Kageyama Tobio, el _Dios de la Muerte_ de la Mafia Portuaria, hace rechinar sus dientes cuando escucha su comentario.

—No estoy de humor para esto… —responde Kageyama, molesto.

—Yo tampoco, pero si estás aquí es por algo —declara el rubio—, y no intentes nada estúpido, sabes que tu habilidad no funciona cerca de la mía.

Kageyama chasquea con la lengua, molesto, pero solo le extiende una hoja a Tsukishima con, lo que el más alto supone, es la información que necesita para ponerle un alto a todo esto antes de que las ambiciones de todos los que desean hacerse con _el Libro_ destruyan esa realidad como la conocen.

Tsukishima agradece que el azabache haya tenido la voluntad de entregarle la información personalmente y no haya mandado a alguno de sus subordinados a hacer esa tarea, aunque siempre hay una intención oculta detrás de todos los actos que cualquiera de los miembros de la mafia realiza.

—Y Tsukishima… —el aludido voltea cuando Tobio lo llama—...sea lo que estés planeando, solo no involucres a Kuroo-san.

Kei deja ver cierta tristeza en su expresión, sabiendo perfectamente que por más que lo quiera, no puede dejar de involucrar a nadie en sus planes porque todos son sus peones; necesarios para ganar esta guerra fría contra todos los que desean poner sus manos en el _Libro_ y modificar la realidad a su antojo.

—Sabes que eso es imposible —responde Tsukishima, con sarcasmo para disimular que no quiere continuar usando a todos a su alrededor como simples piezas de ajedrez—. Haga lo que haga, Kuroo-san me va a odiar más de lo que ya lo hace —es lo último que dice antes de retomar su camino hasta la Agencia de Detectives, siendo consciente de que va a recibir el juicio de sus compañeros por llegar más tarde de lo que tenía planeado.

Kageyama lo deja ir, aún con el miedo y la adrenalina de estar cerca de quien, hace casi cinco años, fuera su mentor y jefe dentro de la mafia y quien le hizo la vida casi imposible con su actitud tan _desinteresada_ de todo lo que le rodea. En sus manos solo queda el trozo de papel que Kei, de una forma que todavía no descifra, deja a modo de intercambio por la información obtenida.

 _«No confíes en nadie dentro de la mafia, solo en Kuroo y Kiyoko»_ , se lee en esa elegante y rápida caligrafía que caracteriza a quien fuera el ejecutivo más joven de la Mafia Portuaria. Tobio, aún con todas las dudas que tiene y el rencor que le guarda a Tsukishima, confía en que, si dice algo, es porque tiene conocimiento de que su vida, la de su prima Kiyoko y la de Kuroo Tetsurō corren peligro si confían incluso en el jefe Nekomata para cualquier cosa.

.

.

La noche cae, después de un largo día en el que Kei recibió otro regaño por parte de Daichi sobre el significado de ser responsable y avisar que iba a llegar más tarde de lo planeado, de recibir noticias que esperaba escuchar desde que hizo contacto con las personas indicadas para acabar con esa absurda guerra por un estúpido libro, y de preocuparse por las únicas tres personas en la organización rival en las que tiene puesta toda su confianza.

Kei no tarda en llegar al puerto, adormilado por haber descansado menos de cuatro horas en el día, pero cumpliendo con la misión a la que fue enviado en representación de la Agencia Armada de Detectives y esperando a que cierto ejecutivo de ridículo peinado y sonrisa burlona se muestre, por segunda vez en el día, frente a él.

—Tardaste en llegar, Kuroo _-san_ —saluda el rubio en cuanto escucha el leve crujido de los zapatos del mayor, y esboza una sonrisa burlona en cuanto nota que destruyó los planes de Tetsurō de sorprenderlo por la espalda.

—Sigo sin saber cómo lo haces —responde Kuroo a los pocos segundos de ser descubierto—. Creí que no ibas a venir.

—Tenía que venir, aunque tenga que compartir mi espacio vital con un gato torpe —es lo último que se escucha antes de que llegue una lancha que de elegante no tiene absolutamente nada.

Dos personas son las primeras en bajar, y tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima las reconocen casi al instante como Akaashi Keiji y Akinori Konoha. Después de unos momentos, y de que Akaashi y Konoha ayudaran a su líder, la corpulenta figura de Bokuto Koutarō se hace presente.

— _Tsukki_ —el albino no tarda en lanzarse sobre el delgado cuerpo del rubio en un abrazo que Kei corresponde casi de mala gana.

— _¡Bo!_ —saluda el pelinegro de manera efusiva, llamando la atención de Koutarō y siendo abrazado de igual forma, con la diferencia de que Tetsurō corresponde al abrazo con fuerza.

—Kuroo, sigues vivo —es el saludo que recibe Tetsurō a cambio.

—¡Claro que sigo vivo, tú, estúpido búho! —grita Kuroo, fingiendo que le dolió escuchar tal comentario.

—Bokuto-san —llama Kei—, ¿Tiene lo que le pedí? —pregunta, y el ambiente pasa de ser de completa felicidad por verse después de años a ser completamente serio y tenso.

—No tarda en llegar, ¿verdad, Akaashi?

El aludido responde educadamente con un _«Sí»_ y un ligero movimiento que confirma sus palabras.

Pocos minutos después, llega ahora un bote que también carece de toda elegancia o, por lo menos, un aspecto más adecuado. De él no tarda en bajar una figura mucho más baja, pero casi igual de corpulenta y fornida que la de Bokuto.

Kei sonríe, sabe que con esto tiene ganada la guerra por _el Libro_ que tiene pensado destruir para que nada ni nadie aspire a moldear el mundo a su gusto.

—Es un honor verlo después de tanto tiempo, _Iwaizumi-san_.

El moreno saluda de manera educada, seria, con su mirada fija en todo momento hacía sus compañeros esa noche. Kei cree ver un leve destello de tristeza acompañada de un sentimiento que no logra descifrar en lo absoluto –tal vez porque no la ha experimentado, o porque se niega a aceptar que es algo que ha visto en su hermano y en sus propios ojos que solo muestran desinterés incluso hacía su persona–.

Iwaizumi Hajime carga con un grueso tomo forrado de viejo cuero café, sin ningún título en su lomo, y con las hojas claramente gastadas por los años. El _Libro_ no tarda en estar en sus manos, y para evitar que cualquier cosa se salga de sus predicciones, el tomo permanece cerrado bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Tsukishima tiene confianza en las personas que están ahora a su alrededor, es consciente de que todos lo único que desean es terminar con una guerra sin sentido por un absurdo libro que parece haber tomado consciencia propia y actúa sin la necesidad de que alguien escriba algo en él.

.

La reunión termina después de un par de horas en las que hay mensajes cifrados por seguridad, es notorio que todos saben que las paredes oyen y lo mejor es evitarse problemas, más cuando el mejor amigo y persona que traicionó a Oikawa está con ellos a pesar de que se reportó, de manera falsa, su muerte en un enfrentamiento contra los búhos de Kioto.

Kuroo y Tsukishima, al cabo de un par de minutos, se disculpan y se retiran del lugar, siendo Kei el ahora dueño del _Libro_ bajo la mirada de Tetsurō.

—Sea lo que vayas a hacer, procura no hacerlo frente a mí, ¿quieres? —pide el mayor en un tono demandante.

El rubio le mira con esa mueca que no expresa nada, pero con sus ojos miel cargados de tristeza, dolor y seguridad sobre lo que tiene que hacer.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso… —una leve sonrisa se hace presente en los delgados labios de Kei, y Kuroo sabe que ese _idiota_ es demasiado bueno—, pero estoy seguro de que me vas a odiar por no cumplir mi promesa.

Tetsurō le mira, completamente enojado y sorprendido por tal revelación implícita en las palabras.

—¿Por qué, Kei? —se atreve a preguntar el mayor después de un par de minutos en completo silencio. Tsukishima se detiene por completo y le dedica una mirada triste, al contrario.

—Tengo que ser yo, no puedo dejar que otros tomen ni lugar —hay un largo silencio, Kei suspira con pesadez al cabo de unos momentos en los que piensa detenidamente sus palabras—. No otra vez, no podría soportar más muertes innecesarias sobre mis hombros.

Kuroo relaja su expresión, solo un poco, y suspira también con pesadez al analizar el contexto de esa conversación.

Tetsurō es consciente de que Kei no quiere que se repita el incidente en el que su hermano fue traicionado por su mejor amigo en el que Akiteru insistió en tomar su lugar.

Y es la primera, y la última, vez que Kuroo puede ver el lado humano que Tsukishima Kei –con toda su genialidad, inteligencia y corazón puro– se niega a reconocer y mostrar a los demás.

—Vas a romper el corazón de Tadashi y el del enano con esto...

Tsukishima suelta una risa seca, sarcástica que carece de malicia o de cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Preferiría ser odiado por ellos por lo que les voy a hacer… —dice Tsukishima en voz baja.

Kuroo se acerca, indeciso al inicio, pero con más confianza con cada paso que da, y toma el delgado cuerpo del más alto entre sus brazos, con fuerza. Estar cerca de Kei le da la confianza de que su enojo no va a despertar al _Arahabaki_ que habita dentro de él y desea consumir su cuerpo hasta que no queden ni las cenizas.

—Tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ver lo mucho que has crecido —murmura Tetsurō.

Tsukishima sonríe de nuevo, de manera leve. Su corazón late demasiado rápido, pero la calidez que siente al ser abrazado de esa forma tan comprensiva por el mayor le hace sentir tranquilo.

Por un momento está bien ser humano de nuevo, de sentir todo el espectro de emociones que se niega a experimentar en su necedad de ser ese imbécil que solo sabe usar a los demás a su antojo.

—Tal vez, sí… —la frase sale tranquila, segura y con cierta nostalgia de recordar a Akiteru.

A Kei todavía le duele. Podrán pasar los años, pero el dolor de perder a la única persona en la que confiaba y quería va a seguir ahí, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Todavía va a doler como todas las cicatrices que tiene en su espalda, como los huesos rotos que sanaron mal y en el frío invernal le hacen sufrir, como su muñeca dislocada que nunca va a volver a su posición original.

.

.

Un par de días pasan en completa calma. Tsukishima le informa al presidente Ukai que ha contactado con Iwaizumi Hajime, y que mantiene comunicación constante de Kuroo para ponerse de acuerdo sobre las acciones que van a tomar después.

—Tsukishima —llama Keishin antes de que el menor salga de su oficina—, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Kei solo atina a responder con una leve sonrisa y un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza antes de voltear a ver de nuevo al mayor.

—Ukai-san, le agradezco el haberme aceptado en la Agencia a pesar de mi origen —suelta el rubio, haciendo una reverencia que muestra que en verdad está agradeciendo por haber sido aceptado a pesar de tener sus manos manchadas de sangre de inocentes, de haber torturado a tantos que contar es inútil.

Ukai únicamente suspira largamente ante la acción que el contrario tiene hacia él.

—No tienes que agradecer por eso. Te acepté en la Agencia porque demostraste ser alguien de confianza que puede hacer bien su trabajo.

Tsukishima vuelve a erguirse, y sonríe de manera tan leve que parece que su inalterable expresión vacía no ha cambiado para nada.

.

 _«Entonces, ¿hoy a las 22:30 horas en el puerto?»_

Bokuto suelta un eufórico grito de emoción al otro lado de la línea al saber que, después de casi tres años, podrá volver a la acción de manera activa. Vaya, tiene que agradecerle a _Tsukki_ por sacarlo de ese escritorio del demonio y lo ha alejado de seguir llenando el interminable papeleo que conlleva liderar una de las organizaciones del bajo mundo que mayor interés tiene para el gobierno japonés y el Departamento de Usuarios de Habilidad por el control que tiene para toda la isla.

Kei únicamente suelta un sonido de afirmación. Iwaizumi responde con un _«entendido»,_ los demás pueden imaginar la expresión que tiene el moreno al escuchar que, por fin, después de años de esconderse, podrá volver a la vida. Kuroo, por su parte pregunta si es necesario que lleve refuerzos, a lo que no recibe una clara respuesta, solo un _«Si estás preparado para ver morir de nuevo a tus subordinados, hazlo»._

—¿Ni siquiera puedo llevar a la muerte como apoyo? —pregunta el mayor, aún en la conferencia que sostiene con los otros tres.

—No, mantén alejado a _mi_ Shinigami de esto —el tono demandante de Kei no da pie a ninguna discusión sobre el tema.

En pocas horas solo serán ellos contra una horda de hambrientas ratas que solo quieren complacer a su líder.

Kei solo quiere acabar con esta pelea sin sentido. No hay razón por la que deberían seguir deseando poner sus manos sobre un Libro que ha traído guerras desde que se sabe de su existencia. No importa si debe sacrificarse, no importa si debe recurrir a ver de nuevo a su excompañero sufrir por culpa de su habilidad que podría acabar con su vida si no la anula a tiempo.

No importa nada en realidad. Al fin y al cabo, hace mucho tiempo que aceptó que no es humano —que carece de ese derecho, que no es digno de llamarse a sí mismo como tal. _Humano_ —, no cuando es incapaz de atarse a algo que le dé las ganas de seguir viviendo.

.

El aroma a sal, y la fría brisa marina golpeando su piel le hace sentir vivo por un momento.

Bokuto, Iwaizumi y Kuroo le esperan en el mismo punto en el que se reunieron hace un par de días atrás, cuando el _Libro_ llegó a sus manos y Hajime pudo salir de su indefinido anonimato después de haber traicionado a su mejor amigo por su propio bienestar.

Solo son ellos cuatro, además de que Akaashi también está ahí. Tsukishima solo pidió que fueran ellos, pues son las personas con habilidad en las que puede confiar en que van a actuar tal y como lo tiene previsto.

Los seguros pasos de un viejo conocido los alertan, rápidamente, Tetsurō y Bokuto toman una posición defensiva frente a Tsukishima e Iwaizumi mientras que Akaashi se mantiene ajeno a la situación en espera de que sea el momento indicado para actuar.

—Vaya, vaya —la suave voz del recién llegado deja en claro que sus intenciones no son buenas cuando el tono que adopta es bastante sombrío y serio. Oikawa Tooru, actual líder de las ratas y la segunda persona con mayor cercanía a tener en sus manos el Libro y moldear la realidad a su antojo, se ha dado cuenta de que _Iwa-chan_ no estaba muerto como pensaba, o solo es un buen truco para engañarlo y hacer que baje la guardia.

El castaño se acerca más al grupo de usuarios de habilidad; Koutarō y Tetsurō reaccionan rápidamente y procuran acercarse lo más que pueden a las personas que tratan de proteger. Kuroo en un momento amenaza con deshacerse de sus elegantes guantes negros para tener un mejor control de sus manos y usar su habilidad al 100% si es necesario, pero Kei le impide lograr su cometido con solo poner su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

Kuroo suspira, y relaja su cuerpo a pesar de que ahora están frente a Oikawa y no le importaría salirse de lo que tienen planeado, pero el _«aún no es tiempo, idiota»_ que queda implícito con la acción del rubio es suficiente para que regrese a la normalidad.

Oikawa Tooru se sigue acercando, despacio. Iwaizumi también se acerca, en un rápido movimiento pasa de estar de atrás de la _Pantera negra_ y el _Búho de Kioto_ a estar frente a frente con su mejor amigo, esperando cualquier cosa por parte del castaño.

—No te ves tan muerto como esperaba, _Iwa-chan_ —la afirmación conlleva ese tono tan despectivo, odioso y Hajime sonríe ladino al escuchar tales palabras después de fingir su muerte.

—Yo también esperaba verme más muerto después de tanto, pero la gente en Kioto es demasiado amable.

Oikawa aprieta la boca ante la respuesta, es el enojo lo que impide que note que ahora sólo están él y Hajime.

.

El frío aire con olor a sal invade rápidamente sus fosas nasales. Sí, definitivamente ama este olor que le recuerda lo ínfimos que son los seres humanos, lo efímera que es la vida si la comparamos con el mar.

Es una noche tranquila, perfecta para los demás habitantes de Yokohama que desconocen de los usuarios de habilidad, que no saben que sus vidas corren constante peligro por culpa de las organizaciones del bajo mundo que tienen control de un importante sector de Yokohama.

Kei sonríe, dejando que las cosas que le recuerdan a su hogar le llenan los sentidos con cada paso que da hacía la bahía. El agradable y tranquilo sonido que hacen las olas al chocar con el puerto es la melodía que más le gusta en el mundo, la vista de la luna llena reflejada en el agua le hace sentir tranquilo y le hace pensar en que está bien terminar con esto si de esta forma va a proteger a la ciudad entera.

Todos saben que deben apurarse antes de que Oikawa se dé cuenta de que Iwaizumi solo es un cebo y que han huido con el Libro únicamente para destruirlo en su totalidad y evitar cualquier daño colateral si se deja una sola de sus hojas.

.

Es Akaashi el encargado de camuflar sus pasos; a pesar de que su habilidad le permite crear ilusiones, la misma podría no ser suficiente en su totalidad si consideran que Oikawa es bastante inteligente y podría saber gran parte de sus planes, el haber agregado a Hajime como distracción no cambia mucho que, en ese momento, Tooru podría estarles siguiendo después de reencontrarse con _Iwa-chan_.

Sus suposiciones, como siempre, son correctas. A pesar de que la habilidad de Akaashi está activa y crea la imagen de que no hay nadie, escuchar los pasos de Oikawa justo detrás de ellos junto a sus exigencias de que le den el Libro da pie a que continúen con su plan.

—Bokuto-san, parece que llegó su momento —ordena Kei, completamente tranquilo; analizando la situación perfectamente, pensando en todos y cada uno de los escenarios que pueden suceder en el momento en el que Keiji deja salir a Bokuto de la ilusión y lo dejan atrás para que Koutarō les gane el tiempo que necesitan para llegar al punto en el que todo termina.

Kuroo le desea suerte a su mejor amigo, y le grita que quiere verlo con vida pronto. Bokuto solo responde con una ruidosa carcajada que, a pesar de la distancia que llevan, puede escucharse a la perfección.

Akaashi, Tsukishima y Kuroo continúan con su camino, dando vueltas por todo el puerto con la única intención de crear tantos obstáculos sean posibles.

Iwaizumi no tarda en llegar con ellos, recibiendo las gracias por parte de Tsukishima por haber accedido a ser parte de su plan. Kei piensa en que se siente bien ser sincero con las personas que involucra en sus planes, aunque sea la primera vez que en verdad sus palabras suenan sinceras.

.

Pasan varios minutos antes de Akaashi termine agotado por usar su habilidad por tanto tiempo en un espacio demasiado extenso, pero logran llegar hasta la bahía.

Oikawa también llega, poco tiempo después. Bokuto no aparece por ningún lado, pero conociendo al gran Búho de Kioto, seguramente está observando a lo lejos mientras Konoha cura sus heridas y esperan a Akaashi.

Tsukishima sonríe con burla cuando escucha el seguro de un arma ser quitado justo a un lado de él, sabe quién le apunta directo a su sien y le pide alzar sus manos.

El rubio obedece, mostrando sus manos y el Libro. El grito de dolor que sale de la boca de Iwaizumi no le provoca nada, a pesar de que el moreno está siguiendo perfectamente el guion que escribió para él. No sé necesita mucho tiempo para escuchar el cuerpo del mayor caer pesadamente hasta el suelo.

—Tardaste en actuar, unos segundos más y las sucias ratas tendrían esto —Tsukishima señala el grueso tomo entre sus dedos con su cabeza— en sus manos. Gato idiota.

La sonrisa sarcástica le sabe tan bien, extrañaba tanto sentir la adrenalina de estar al borde de la muerte a cada instante, extrañó sentir ese poder sobre Kuroo que ahora solo tiene Nekomata sobre el pelinegro.

—Cállate y termina con esto antes de que te obligue a cumplir tu promesa, _mocoso_ —la ácida respuesta de Kuroo le recuerda aquellos tiempos en los que acabar con sus rivales era cosa de todos los días, y la necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo después de años sin su vicio se hace presente.

La opaca mirada de Oikawa choca con los ojos muertos de Tsukishima Kei, el chico que hace casi cinco años todavía era conocido como el _Zorro mentiroso_ de la Mafia Portuaria, y antes de que Tooru pueda siquiera sacar su arma y disparar, el característico sonido que hace un encendedor al prenderse detiene el tiempo.

Tsukishima acerca el fuego hasta el Libro, y lo pasa por las gastadas y viejas hojas de este, por la cubierta de cuero café hasta regresarlo a su dueño mientras el grueso tomo ahora arde entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Oikawa, sin creer la escena que ve—. ¡¿Por qué?!

Kei le observa, sin interés alguno en el contrario.

—Para acabar con todo, _Oikawa Tooru-san_ —la respuesta le deja frío, y el castaño solo atina a, ahora sí, sacar su arma y disparar.

El estruendo del disparo les ensordece por un par de segundos, pero el proyectil no alcanza su destino, por el contrario, Kuroo –usando su habilidad– detiene la bala que termina tomando con su mano.

—Aún no sé por qué tengo que hacer esto si de todas formas vas a morir —susurra Tetsurō, cansado—. _Oi,_ Hajime, ¿estás de acuerdo en que le dejé una herida muy fea a tu novio o te lo dejo a ti?

Iwaizumi despierta y responde, entre dientes, que Kuroo tiene la mano pesada pero que es libre de regresar la bala a su dueño solo si promete darle en su rodilla porque así será más fácil golpearlo después.

Tetsurō ríe, y se disculpa por ser tan brusco. Haciendo uso de su habilidad con la que puede manipular la gravedad, Kuroo posiciona el proyectil frente a él, y con un elegante movimiento, la bala alcanza la misma velocidad que tendría si fuera disparada pero la misma solo roza a Oikawa.

—Prometí no dañar a nadie hoy, aunque vaya que quiero golpear tu cara bonita —suelta Kuroo con desdén.

Iwaizumi suspira, pero entiende las razones detrás de la pesada broma y sabe que, de estar en la misma posición que Kuroo, haría lo mismo si con eso se cobra una de tantas que ha hecho Oikawa.

.

Un par de minutos más, en los que el Libro termina de arder y se vuelve cenizas ante la atónita mirada de todos, pasan lentamente.

Oikawa, ahora esposado por Iwaizumi quien siempre ha trabajado para el Departamento de Usuarios de Habilidad del Gobierno, observa como la oportunidad de regresar a la vida a dos de sus amigos se termina de desvanecer.

La mano de Kei duele por las quemaduras que se ha hecho, a propósito, en la piel, pero el rubio ignora el dolor.

—Kuroo-san —llama el rubio después de un largo silencio—, pensándolo bien... prefiero cumplir mi promesa.

Tetsurō abre los ojos, sorprendido. Por un momento, cree que Tsukishima bromea con eso, pero cuando el rubio se voltea y le muestra una expresión tan impropia de él, sabe que Kei no bromea.

Un largo suspiro, uno lleno de tantas emociones, sale de la boca de Kuroo y se esfuma en segundos de manera visible por culpa del frío. Han pasado horas, tantas que ninguno sabe qué hora es, solo que debe ser demasiado noche como para que el frío sea tan intenso y las olas del mar se golpeen de manera violenta contra la orilla.

— _¡Oi,_ Hajime! —grita el mayor—. ¡Préstame tu arma, voy a cazar un zorro!

Hajime ríe ante la broma, pero no tarda en dejar su arma en el suelo y patearla hasta el pelinegro. Iwaizumi se esperaba un final así, amargo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Digo, ya quemaste el Libro...no hay necesidad de que mueras —la voz le sale entrecortada, y Kei suelta una risita al ver cómo, de costumbre, es capaz de sacar a Kuroo de su personaje—. ¿Verdad, _Kei?_

El rubio niega ante la afirmación de que ya no debe morir al haber quemado el Libro.

—Es precisamente porque quemé el Libro que todo tiene que terminar así —responde, con total sinceridad—. El Libro y yo no debemos existir en este mundo.

La afirmación es lo único que necesita escuchar Kuroo para apuntar a la cabeza del rubio. Oh por Dios, la boca le sabe mal al tener la oportunidad de vengar a los chicos que consideró su familia.

No tiene que terminar así, no puede acabar así. Se supone que Kei moriría de una forma más llamativa, llevándose la gloria que no merece y ganando más su odio por no cumplir su promesa.

—Gracias, _Tetsurō_.

La ligera sonrisa de Kei, la única sonrisa sincera que le ha dedicado, se desvanece cuando el estruendo de un arma siendo disparada rompe con la tranquilidad.

Todo pasa tan rápido. La sangre golpeando el concreto, el cuerpo de Kei cayendo tranquilamente al mar por estar tan cerca de la orilla...Kuroo sintiendo que las manos le tiemblan y las piernas flaquean.

Las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, el grito de dolor y desesperación. El calor que se queda entre sus dedos, la vibración de sus huesos después de haber disparado; el odio que arde bajo su pecho, Akaashi ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Tsukishima Kei ha muerto, Kuroo Tetsurō le ha matado y es la peor muerte que el mayor puede cargar sobre sus hombros.

Kuroo maldice al rubio por hacerle esto, por hacerle sentir una sensación similar a la que seguramente Kei sintió cuando murió su hermano; por dejar a Hinata y Tadashi sin su mentor, por obligarlo a salir de la mafia y dejar a Kageyama solo de nuevo.

.

.

Los meses pasan, lentamente.

Nunca pudieron recuperar el cuerpo de Kei del mar, pero Kuroo pidió que su nombre fuera agregado a la lápida de su hermano para tener un lugar en donde pudieran visitarlo.

Bokuto algunas veces ha ido de visita, cuando se reúne con Iwaizumi solo para hablar como los buenos amigos que son; Tetsurō lo sabe porque Koutarō tiene mal gusto para dejar flores.

Hajime también, en ocasiones, solo va a ver el lugar en el que solo está el nombre de Kei; Kuroo algunas veces lo ha encontrado y solo lo saluda porque el moreno le ha visto tan fuera de sí, destrozado y odiando como terminó todo.

La tranquilidad, en lo que se puede decir, ha regresado a Yokohama. Nadie habla de paz, no cuando la Mafia Portuaria le busca hasta debajo de las piedras por haberse vuelto un traidor y abandonar la organización, mucho menos cuando el bajo mundo sigue teniendo su habitual ambiente lleno de muerte.

La agradable brisa de primavera, junto a los pocos pétalos de cerezo que quedan, es lo único que necesita Kuroo para solo estar frente a la tumba de Akiteru y pedirle perdón, como siempre, por haber matado a su hermano menor y no ser capaz de recuperar su cuerpo.

Tetsurō se sigue maldiciendo. A él, a Oikawa, a Tsukishima, al mundo entero por darle esta vida cuando esperaba algo mejor después de ser rescatado por la difusa figura de alguien de quién ahora no recuerda su nombre.

Sin embargo, Kuroo se conforma con seguir siendo un prófugo para la Mafia Portuaria y haberse ganado el odio de Kageyama por haberlo dejado solo de nuevo. De cualquier forma, no es como si pudiera cambiar las cosas.

No cuando el Libro y Kei han desaparecido para siempre.


End file.
